


The Queen's temptation

by ClaireMorgan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMorgan/pseuds/ClaireMorgan
Summary: Alternative reality, where Euron also gave Yara as a gift to Cersei instead of keeping her his prisoner, not knowing what she will do of her…





	The Queen's temptation

Cersei poured herself a glass of red wine, admiring its rich, expensive color. Dornish, without a doubt. Just like her prisoners. A wicked smile grew on her lips. She could not wait to see Ellaria scream, to make her suffer as she did to her Myrcella, her little girl. She could already hear her cry of pain, as loud and as intense as the one she let out when her beloved Oberyn’s head popped up. But she could not enjoy that pleasure yet, she promised to herself to let them rot in their dark cell for at least a couple of days, before their punishment. 

Just as that thought came to her mind, another bloomed like a flower and lighted up a flame in her eyes. A consolation. A game she could play to sweeten the suffering of her expectation. Delicious. Empowering. She walked out of the door, her glass in her hand, with determinate steps. 

___________________________________________________________________

 

She finally reached the dungeons, the farthest and deepest part of the huge castle. The guards looked at her with questioning eyes. 

\- Free the prisoner from her chains, tie her hands and feet, gag her, and bring her to my apartments.  
\- The dornish whores, Your Grace ?  
\- No, the Greyjoy girl.

___________________________________________________________________

The door opened wide, and the girl fell to the floor. 

\- Here’s what you asked for Your Grace.   
\- Thank you. Leave Now.

They quickly went back, their steps echoing in the cold hallways. Without paying any attention to the girl who lay in front of her, she walked at the door and locked it. Nobody should come in, she would not allow any disturbance spoiling her entertainment. 

The night blew its fresh breath in the room, through the widely opened window. The only sound was the songs of crickets, invading the deep silence. Suddenly, the girl on the floor let out a angry moan, through her dirty gag. 

\- Oh, you’re talking! You can even scream if you want to, nobody here will ever pay attention. Believe me, I can tell. 

Cersei got a incomprehensible answer from the Greyjoy girl, and a frustrated look.

\- What are you saying ? Are you angry ? If your hands were untied, would you break my neck ? Would you smash your fist in my pretty face ? 

As the words came out of her mouth, she walked closer to the girl, until her dress was caressing her kneeling body. Taking her chin in her hand, she lifted her head up, so their eyes could meet. 

\- Or would you fuck me ?

The girl’s eyes were full of question marks, lurching between angriness and misunderstanding. 

\- You’re not sure what I want to do to your good looking self, aren’t you ? I heard you have been sleeping as much with girls than with boys… Don’t look at me this way, I know everything about my enemies. Even who they sleep with. Anything I could use to break them. 

She poured more wine into her ornamented, fancy goblet and took a sip, closing her eyes to enjoy the bittersweet taste. The girl was staying surprisingly silent. 

\- I think that you now know what we’ll be doing tonight. Get up. 

The girl did not move. Without another word, Cersei slowly walked towards her, gripped her shoulders and violently pushed her to the floor. 

\- I said get up. 

Fire burning in her eyes, the girl finally stood up. Cersei took a couple of steps back, observing her. Her face was anger itself, and strands of her dirty hair falling in front of it made her look even more scary. But instead of fear, the only feeling rushing in the queen’s body was lust. Pure lust. 

The girl’s thin, pale body was covered by dark pants and a leather shirt, that she could not wait to tear apart. She wanted her naked, and she wanted it right now. So she proceeded to properly untie her shirt, letting it fall to the floor. The girl did not protest. Cersei then got to her pants, and underwear, until she was completely naked. She let one of her hands wander around her neck, chest, hips. She then pulled the girl’s hair back and looked at her again.

\- What a beautiful body… 

She went behind the girl and pressed a warm, wet kiss on her back. 

\- Go lie on the bed.

She obeyed, in Cersei’s biggest surprise. For mysterious reasons, she now had the Greyjoy girl to her mercy. But she could not care less about those reasons, as long she did what she was told to do. And if the girl wanted it to, it could only be even more pleasant. 

Cersei walked to the front of the bed, untying her dress. A waterfall of heavy, dark blue fabric fell to the floor with a muffled sound. She did not wear anything underneath it, so her glowing, still smooth skin was now fully exposed. The Greyjoy girl observed with attention. 

Cersei firmly took the girl’s feet and tied them to the bed, with the rope that was already tying them up together. She then climbed on the bed and crawled on top of the girl. She released her of her gag, throwing it on the floor of the room. Cersei felt a boiling wave flow from her belly to the rest of her body. This was getting interesting. 

The girl did not say a word, but kept looking at her with an incredible intensity. Cersei let her hand slowly go down on the girl’s body, then finally reaching that hot, wet spot between her legs. The girl moaned, as Cersei kept her eyes locked up with hers. 

\- You can’t hide that you want this too, can you, Greyjoy girl ?  
\- My name is Yara.

The girl’s first complete sentence sounded very difficult to say, her breathing becoming heavier because of what was going on below. 

\- Alright, Yara.

Cersei leaned over and parted her lips. As soon as she came closer, Yara got up on her elbows and assaulted her mouth with her dry lips and agile tongue. 

\- Mmmmm… You’re a very good girl.

It was Cersei now who had difficulty talking, between the girl’s deep and luscious kisses. She struggled trying to untie Yara’s hands. As soon as they were set free, the girl’s fingers were all over Cersei’s body. 

\- Easy, girl, I haven’t allowed you to touch me yet.  
\- My name is Yara. 

Cersei suppressed a laugh. She was persistent.

\- Well, Yara, you’re the one who’s tied up here. Therefore, you’ll do as I say. 

With a daring look in her eyes, Yara reached to grasp Cersei’s hair, but was stopped in her track by another hand pinning her to the bed. 

\- Stop it. 

Cersei had to admit, even though she would never say it aloud, that the girl’s boldness had some weirdly efficient effect on her. She had never been thrilled when someone challenged her authority, but this time, it was different. How can someone like her, The Great Queen Cersei, feel a sudden warmth in their chest, and a shiver in their spine when looking in those fierce blue eyes?

They kept looking at each other for a while. Cersei felt like the girl would jump and try to choke her any second. But she stayed still.

\- Fuck me.

Cersei whispered, as though she did not want anyone else to know she put herself at the mercy of the Greyjoy girl. 

\- Only if you say my name while I do it.

 

Cersei startled imperceptibly at the sound of her voice. It was only the third time she spoke, and the Queen did not expect that request from her. 

\- Alright now just do it.

Burning from the unbearable wait, Cersei took Yara’s hand and guided it to where she wanted it to be. She could not swallow the loud, groaning moan which got out of her mouth when the girl started to do what she did best. Cersei knew she should not let go of herself that much, but she could not help it. 

\- Ahhh, Yara, please don’t stop…   
\- Keep saying my name… 

They were both out of breath, sweating, their bodies waving together like one. Cersei had her eyes closed, giving up the last inch of power she had over the Greyjoy girl. But oh how good it felt to be taken, owned, disposed of. She felt like she was someone else, with a freedom to stay or to go, to choose the life she wanted. Just for a few eternal minutes, she felt young again. 

\- Say it!

Their mouths were on the edge of a kiss, lips brushing but not quite sealed. Cersei took a deep breath in Yara’s mouth, and let out the only word she could at that point, taking down all the walls and masks it took her so long to forge :

\- Mmmm, Yara, Yara, Yara….


End file.
